User blog:Vae Victis/Hallowmas 2013 (The Feast of Masks), Sunless Sea and more
'Sunless Sea' The Sunless Sea Kickstarter was a huge success, not only was the game funded, but the funding even covered the first stretch goal! Soon you'll be able to prowl the traitorous waters of the Unterzee and explore the mysteries of its Stygian depths. A big thanks to everyone who helped fund this project. If you haven't pledged already, or didn't pledge enough to get the game, you can pre-order it at discount on its official site. Certain Sunless Sea characters, like the Bandaged Poissonier and the Presbyterate Adventuress are expected to show up on this Halloween. Speaking of which... 'Hallowmas or The Feast of Masks (Important! Do not eat the masks)' A unique holiday content comes to us this Halloween. Go to your lodgings and start attracting attention, for once your Nightmares and Making Waves reach level 5 you can expect special visitors to arrive at your door starting on October 24th. Make no mistake, the visitors will be special indeed - they will disappear once the holiday ends, so be prepared. Warning: *At Making Waves level 11 some options of Attracting Attention will lock down and become unavailable. You can lower your Making Waves using the Bolt the door and hide under the bed action. *At Nightmares 7 you won't be able to attract attention at all as the entire storylet will vanish. Make sure to use Nightmare Cures and/or the Cheerful Goldfish, a Bejewelled Cane or the Spiked Rosary (if you have the right Ambition) to keep your Nightmares in check. *Don't forget that your Making Waves quality is halved once a week when Time, the Healer arrives. Keep attracting attention to bring your Making Waves to level 5. *If your Nightmares are too low you can use the Sporing Bonnet to increase your total level by 1 without increasing your actual level. Take note that most action in this storylet are dependent on your Airs of London. This quality changes randomly with certain actions, most notable of which are the options in attracting attention, conflict cards, and robbing an anonymous wretch when robbing drunks in Spite. If you've met with a visitor and unlocked your possible future you may step through The Gates of Midnight on October 31st. 'Small screen users' About half of you view this wiki using small screen devices (cellphones, tablets, laptops). Sadly, some pages aren't very user-friendly to you. If you're having difficulties navigating certain pages in Mobile Mode or through small screen devices, please leave a comment in the Comment section on articles or the Talk page in categories to tell us about it. If you do, please note the size of your screen in both inches and centimeters so we could address the problem. Location specific cards and missing zodiac signs The Location-specific cards page has been redesigned for your convenience. However, all is not well: Mrs Plenty's Carnival is still missing two Zodiac-related cards and the cards that do exist are incomplete. So, if you have or want to get a Sign of the Chiropteromantic Zodiac, please keep your eyes peeled when drawing cards at the Carnival - you're very likely to find missing content (be it a new card, a new option on an existing one, or a rare success). Final note As the new content unfolds new items will be added to this post. So stay tuned! P.S. It seems that The Nacreous Outcast has left Londoners a little present: http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/whereverididgo Category:Blog posts